Rise of the Bookmens
by elrond-76
Summary: Allen est promu Général, et Bookman décide de quitter l'Ordre Noir, emmenant Lavi avec lui. Allen et Lenalee ont pour mission de les escorter jusqu'au QG des Bookmens. Présence d'OC. AllenXLenalee et MarieXMiranda en fond. Première fic.
1. Quand les Grands Généraux se réveillent

Bon, ben, voici ma première fic et déjà des erreurs. Je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié le disclamer et le placement de l'histoire. Donc çà commence après l'affaire G et le recrutement de Timoty, il faut avoir lu les scans. Et je ne possède pas D. Grayman, de quelque manière que ce soit. Si je le possédait, Allen et Lenalee seraient mariés depuis longtemps ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Quand les Grands Maréchaux se réveillent !

« Les exorcistes Allen Walker et Lenalee Lee, ainsi que l'inspecteur Howard Link doivent se présenter devant les Grands Maréchaux . La présence du Grand Intendant est aussi requise»

La voix, inconnue de la plupart des membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, résonna dans le nouveau QG tandis qu'une question traversa les esprits de plusieurs des chercheurs, Finders et gardes : « Mais où sont donc les Grands Maréchaux ? »

Allen Walker, exorciste de son état, et Howard Link, inspecteur du Crowd, auraient bien aimé connaître la réponse à cette question. Fort heureusement pour eux, Dame Chance ou Dame Amour passait par là et décida de donner un coup de main en la personne de Lenalee. L'ange brun aperçue une tignasse blanche et se dirigea aussitôt vers elle.

« Allen-kun ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et, fasciné par la vision enchanteresse de sa un-peu-plus qu'amie courant vers lui, ne regarda pas devant lui et percuta un exorciste armé d'un katana. Kanda Yu, amateur de soba de son état, et lauréat du grand prix du plus grand Glaçon de la Congrégation, ne put que s'étaler lamentablement sous le poids d'un Moyashi et d'un Deux-Boutons.

Le samouraï japonais, déjà fort énervé par la pénurie de sobas à la cantine, réagit au quart de tour et brandit son bien aimé Mugen sous la gorge du pauvre Allen.

« - Fais tes prières, Moyashi ! Mugen, Première Illusion, Ins...

- Arrête ça, Kanda !_, s'écria Lenalee en accompagnant son geste d'une tape sur la tête_. Et, Allen, je te rappelle que les Grands Maréchaux attendent !

- Tche », fit Kanda en rengainant son sabre. Lenalee attrapa la main d'Allen et se mit à courir, l'entrainant à sa suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux exorcistes et le crowd arrivèrent devant les Grands Maréchaux. Ils furent surpris de constater que Komui, Intendant fou de son état, ne se précipita pas sur sa sœur adorée, et ne parut même pas remarquer qu'Allen et Lenalee se tenaient toujours la main. La situation devait être très grave. Plus surprenant encore, Hevlaska était aussi là, ainsi que Bookman et Lavi, dans leur rôles d'archivistes. Lavi paraissait de mauvaise humeur.

Les Grands Maréchaux ne firent aucun commentaires sur leur retard, l'un d'eux se leva et prit la parole.

« - Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Inspecteur Howard Link ! _Link se mit au garde-à-vous._ Votre mission de surveillance est terminé. Vous avez ordre de vous présentez à l'inspecteur Leverrier pour votre rapport. Vous partez dans une heure. Vous pouvez disposez.

- Bien, monsieur, répondit Link. _Il salua et partit._

- Allen Walker, _il se raidit_, activez votre innocence ! »

Allen activa Crown Clown, son bras devint une griffe noir et une cape blanche l'enveloppa.

Hevlaska s'approcha et commença l'analyse de son innocence. « Active ton épée, Allen. » dit-elle.

Allen prit son bras gauche dans sa main droite et fit apparaître Exorcism, son épée, la forme finale de son innocence.

À peine Exorcism dégainée, le Cube, l'innocence d'Hevlaska, se mit à luire. Komui poussa un soupir et Lenalee, comprenant enfin ce qui se passait, eut un halètement. Allen, en revanche, n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Ce ne fut que quand le Grand Maréchal reprit la parole qu'il réalisa.

« - Allen Walker, vous êtes désormais relevé de vos fonctions d'exorciste. Vous êtes promu au grade de Maréchal de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Komui et vos collègues Maréchaux vous expliqueront cela en détails. Votre mission sera... »

Allen n'écoutait plus, son cerveau bloqué en erreur fatale. Lui, être promu Maréchal ? Il était l'un des plus jeune du groupe, on ne pouvait pas lui confier cette responsabilité ! Lenalee, sentant qu'Allen avait bloqué, secoua légèrement l'adolescent, ce qui eu pour effet de le tirer de ses pensées.

« - Excusez moi, pouvez vous répéter ?_, demanda Allen._

- J'ai dis que vous êtes promu au rang de Maréchal_, répondit le Grand Maréchal._

- Je refuse, je n'ai ni l'expérience, ni la volonté d'assurer cette charge.

- Bien sûr que vous avez la volonté, quand à l'expérience, elle s'obtiendra avec le temps. Nous prenons en compte votre jeune âge, vous n'aurez pas à assurer la formation des nouvelles recrues. Vous aurez cependant la responsabilité de trouver de nouveaux compatibles quand vous n'aurez pas de mission. Nous allons maintenant vous assigner une mission à plein temps. Vous allez assurer la sécurité de l'exorciste Lenalee Lee, qui est supposée être porteuse du Cœur Précieux.

-À vos ordres » _dit Allen, à contrecœur, bien que la perspective de passer le plus clair de son temps avec Lenalee le consola._

« - Maintenant, je laisse le Grand Intendant vous expliquer votre prochaine mission.

- Merci, monsieur. _Komui se racla la gorge et commença. _L'accord que la Congrégation a passé avec les Bookmens stipule qu'ils sont libres de partir dès lors qu'une mission ne leur est pas assignée. Bookman et Lavi ont décidé de quitter l'Ordre. Maréchal Walker et Exorciste Lee, vous avez ordre d'escorter Bookman et Lavi jusqu'à leur destination, le Q.G des Bookmens. Là bas, vous resterez jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous remettent leurs Innocences. Vous partez demain. Vous pouvez disposez. »

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :.

À tenshihouou : Content que ça te plaise, la suite arrivera demain.

À Tsukii-chan : Ça me rassure de voir d'autre personnes qui apprécient ce couple, l'idée d'Allen Maréchal m'est venu un peu comme ça, pour pouvoir placer une rencontre Allen/Cross différente.

Et n'enterre pas Lavi et Bookman trop vite.

À Cat1991 : En effet, je suis sur le forum -divinity, Lavi doit partir, mais ça ne signifie pas que Kanda doit rester ^^.

Si vous avez des suggestions, des scènes que vous aimeriez voir intégrer dans ma fic, n'hésitez pas, j'écris ma fic chapitre par chapitre, même si j'ai un plan en mémoire.

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous plait.


	2. Maréchal Allen

Bon, me voici de retour pour un second chapitre, merci pour les reviews, et je rappelle que j'écris mes chapitres au jour le jour, je suis donc ouvert à toutes les suggestions.

Disclamer : Je ne possède en aucun cas D Grayman, dans le cas contraire, Leverrier serait mort depuis belle lurette.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Allen essayait son nouvel uniforme de Maréchal lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit et vit Lenalee lui sourire.

- « Votre uniforme vous va comme un gant, Maréchal Allen Walker, dit-elle.

- Lenalee !!! Ne commence pas à me donner du maréchal !_, s'indigna Allen._ On se connait depuis assez longtemps comme ça, je ne veux pas que quoique ce soit change entre nous à cause de cette stupide promotion.

- Ok, Allen. _Soulagée qu'Allen veuille que rien ne change, elle ajouta : _Nii-san veut nous voir. ».

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau-atelier-bazar du Grand Intendant, Allen essayant désespérément de convaincre ceux qu'ils croisaient que non, rien n'avait changé depuis sa promotion, et que oui, il voulait qu'on l'appelle Allen. Il aurait voulu conserver le même uniforme que les autres exorcistes, mais Johnny l'avait pratiquement forcé à mettre son nouvel uniforme et en avait profité pour lui dérober l'ancien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau du Grand Intendant, Allen faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Ce n'était pas possible, ils avaient dû se tromper de porte. Pourtant non, la pièce comportait les livres bien rangées de Komui, le bureau de Komui, mais IL N'Y AVAIS PAS UN SEUL PAPIER PAR TERRE. Le bureau était impeccablement rangé et, plus surprenant encore, Komui était à son bureau, en train de travailler, sous la surveillance constante de Bridgett Fay.

Le bruit de la mâchoire inférieure d'Allen contre le sol tira le Grand Intendant de son travail et il déclara :

- « Miss Fay, Lenalee, veuillez nous laissez, je vous prie. _Elles quittèrent la pièce de mauvaise grâce, Lenalee jetant un regard avertisseur à son frère._ Maréchal Walker...

- C'est ALLEN ! » _L'interrompit-il, exaspéré. Komui sourit et reprit._

- « Allen-kun, je voudrais t'expliquer les raisons de ta promotion. Comme tu le sais, les Maréchaux sont tous des Criticals, ceux qui ont atteints une synchronisation de plus de 100%. Lors de ton combat dans l'Arche contre Tiki Mick, nous avons pu mesurer ta synchronisation. Elle est de 134%. C'est une des raisons qui nous ont conduit à ta promotion. La seconde, celle qui nous a fait précipiter les choses, est la disparition du Maréchal Cross. Les règles de la Congrégation stipulent que les Maréchaux et l'Intendant dirigent l'Ordre, mais s'il devait n'y avoir que 3 Maréchaux, alors, c'est Central qui dirige. Nous nous sommes servi de ta promotion, les Grands Maréchaux et moi, afin de nous « libérer » de l'influence de Central. Je te présente mes excuses, on ne t'a pas laissé le choix.

- Je comprend, Komui-san. Mais ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de changer ma chambre, je ne veux pas des suites réservés aux Maréchaux.

- Comme tu voudrais. Maintenant, je voudrais parler avec toi de ta mission. _Il regarda Allen dans les yeux._ La mission qui t'a été attribuée n'a pas pour but d'escorter Lavi et Bookman, mais bien de rassurer Central sur le Quatorzième. Les Autorités Supérieures sont très réticentes à l'idée qu'un Noah fasse parti de la Congrégation, mais ne veulent pas créer de problème, à cause du manque d'exorciste loyaux à Central. Le véritable but de la mission est de te tenir à l'écart, Allen. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne cédera pas face au Quatorzième. Donc tu as reçu pour mission de protéger ma sœur, afin que Lenalee n'ait plus à subir ce qu'elle a vécu lorsqu'elle était aux mains de Leverrier.

- Entendu Komui-san, n'ayez crainte, je la protègerai.

- Allen, je souhaiterai que tu emporte ceci. _Komui sortit de son bureau un coffret et l'ouvrit. Il en retira Judgement,dans son étui, ainsi que 8 fragments d'Innocence._ Comme tu le sais, les Maréchaux doivent trouver des compatibles, donc voici des Innocences. De plus, dans le cas où tu croiserais le Maréchal Cross, je voudrait que tu prenne Judgement. Je ne sais même pas s'il est en vie, mais j'ai pourtant le sentiment que tu dois avoir Judgement. _Allen mit les Innocences dans son manteau et attacha Judgement à sa jambe droite, en le dissimulant sous son uniforme. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque... _

- Une dernière chose, Allen, _une aura familièrement menaçante apparue, Komui, une perceuse à la main, le regardait droit dans les yeux. Allen déglutit difficilement._ Si jamais tu oses faire souffrir Lenalee, ou la faire pleurer, je te ferais avaler ton acte de naissance de la manière la plus douloureuse possible. Compte là dessus. »

Allen hocha la tête et s'enfuit du bureau. Komui, profitant du moment sans surveillance qui s'offrait à lui, s'endormit instantanément après la fuite du jeune Maréchal.

Allen retrouva Lenalee derrière la porte, mais avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu dire un mot, un rugissement familier, d'un niveau sonore évoquant un séisme de niveau 9 sur l'échelle de Richter, se fit entendre. Allen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Lenalee éclata de rire avant de déclarer : « Allons manger, Allen-kun. Tu me raconteras en chemin. »

Allen entreprit de lui raconter son entretien avec Komui, en prenant bien soin d'éviter de mentionner la partie la concernant. Ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria, et eurent la surprise de constater que Jerry avait préparé un festin de roi pour fêter la promotion de son petit protégé. Lavi et Kanda étaient présents ( - « Maréchal Moyashi » - « C'est ALLEN, BaKanda »), ainsi que la plupart des exorcistes. Après qu'Allen eut fini de combler le trou noir qui lui sert d'estomac, ils finirent par aller se coucher, car le départ était prévu très tôt le matin.

* * *

Beaucoup de blabla dans ce second chapitre, je termine de mettre l'histoire en place. J'essaie de bien montrer que la promotion d'Allen se fait dans le dos de Central, pour le protéger.

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver la semaine prochaine, et contenir plus d'action. J'essaie de faire avancer la relation entre Allen et Lenalee progressivement. Et, tant que j'y pense, il n'y aura sûrement pas de lemon, à moins que je m'améliore vraiment. Si vous voulez un autre pairing, reviewer, et je ferai mon possible.

Soyez pas timide, le bouton vert en dessous est votre ami. Même ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits.


	3. Voyage en train

Un nouveau chapitre, tout frais venu des neiges de Normandie. Toujours pas beaucoup d'action, c'était plus pour ajouter un moment AllenxLenalee.

Disclamer : Je ne possède sous aucune forme D Grayman, sinon, Allen se serait déjà vengé de Cross.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin (si 2h30 am correspond à 'matin'):_

Allen sortit de sa chambre, encore à moitié endormi. D'un pas de zombie affamé, il se dirigea vers la caféteria, où il retrouva Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman et Jerry. Les trois premiers étaient tout aussi réveillé que lui, le dernier était en pleine forme et prépara l'habituelle ration de plusieurs tonnes nécessaire au maréchal pour bien commencer la journée.

Après avoir terminé leurs petits déjeuners respectifs, les exorcistes se dirigent vers l'Arche, traversant le Q.G silencieux. Ils arrivèrent devant une des portes de l'Arche, où ils attendirent le signal pour pouvoir passer. Lorsqu'ils eurent l'autorisation, ils traversèrent la porte pour...

… atterrir brutalement sur le toit du train que Bookman avait prévu de prendre. Levant les yeux, Allen aperçut la porte disparaitre. Le groupe, remis de la surprise, entra dans le train, où un steward quelque peu déconcerté les mena à leurs cabines. Ils se séparèrent, Lavi et Bookman dans l'une (au grand dam du roux), Allen et Lenalee dans l'autre.

Lenalee ne prit pas la peine de se changer, elle se laissa tomber sur un des lits et entreprit aussitôt de rattraper sa nuit. Allen s'allongea sur le sien et, observant le visage angélique de sa coéquipière, sombra à son tour dans un sommeil profond.

_3 heures plus tard_

Allen fut réveillé par Lenalee, qui remuait dans son lit, semblant faire un cauchemar. Bouleversé devant la souffrance que la jeune fille affichait, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, en l'appelant doucement, "Lenalee, Lenalee", puis plus fort, "LENALEE, Réveille toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! "

Lenalee ouvrit les yeux, "Allen-kun ?", puis jeta ses bras autour du cou de l'albinos, et fondit en larmes sur son épaule. Allen, surpris, vira instantanément au rouge vif, puis la serra contre lui, la berçant gentiment. "Shh, Lenalee, là, là... tout va bien,...", dit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Après quelques minutes, elle se calma et relâcha sa prise sur lui.

- " Ça va mieux ?, _dit-il, relâchant Lenalee._

- Oui, merci Allen. _La porteuse des Darks Boots reniflait encore un peu, mais semblait plus calme._

- Mais de rien, je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais, Lenalee. Tu veux en parler ? "

Lenalee allait répondre, quand un grondement familier se fit entendre, réveillant l'ensemble des voyageurs du wagon première classe. Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de glousser devant la face cramoisi d'Allen, qui tentait tant bien que mal de repousser ses rougeurs. "Allons manger, Allen-kun."

Soulagé que le cauchemar de Lenalee soit oublié, il sourit et lui ouvrit la porte, comme le gentleman qu'il était. Main dans la main, nos deux tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers le wagon-restaurant, avec pour objectif (enfin pour Allen) de le vider de toute la nourriture présente.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le wagon-restaurant, il n'y avait encore personne, mis à part le steward, qui entreprit de prendre leurs commandes.

- " Mademoiselle désire ?, _demanda-t-il._

- Un café, et des tartines avec de la confiture, s'il vous plait.

- Et monsieur ?

- Eh bien, je prendrais 20 Mitarashi Dangos, une dizaine de croissants et de pains au chocolat, ainsi qu'une douzaine de pains aux raisins. Et une omelette aux pommes de terres, s'il vous plait. ,_dit-il l'air innocent "._

Le steward le regarda d'un air incrédule, puis se dirigea vers les cuisines. Au même moment, Bookman entra dans le wagon, en traînant derrière lui un Lavi endormi. Le steward prit la commande de l'archiviste ( " Un bol de céréales, du lait et un verre d'eau, je vous prie. Le verre d'eau tout de suite, merci."). Le steward partit et revint rapidement, apportant le verre d'eau à Bookman, qui avait entre-temps rejoint le couple.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Bookman prit le verre d'eau et, sans sommation, le vida sur la tête du paresseux roux. L'effet fut immédiat.

- " AAAAHHH !_, s'écria Lavi_. Panda, pourquoi ? J'ai rien fais.

- Non, et c'est bien là le problème. Cela fait 20 minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller, une vrai marmotte. _Lavi ignora Bookman et se tourna vers Allen et Lenalee, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux._

- Eh, vous deux, bien dormi ? "

Pouf !, les deux interpellés prirent aussitôt une teinte rouge brique, mais avant qu'ils aient pu répondre, Bookman asséna à Lavi son célèbre revers, le renvoyant dans les vapes. Lavi reprit conscience lorsque le steward revint avec les commandes. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, puis Bookman traîna Lavi dans leur compartiment, en annonçant qu'ils avaient "du travail à faire".

Allen et Lenalee retournèrent dans leur propre compartiment et s'occupèrent en jouant aux cartes. Curieusement, Lenalee refusa de jouer au Poker, et proposa plutôt une variante particulière de la belote qui pouvait se jouer à deux. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans histoire.

* * *

Comme je le disais, chapitre encore un peu calme, mais c'est sûr, le prochain aura plus d'action.

Je voulais vous dire aussi que je corrige et modifie légèrement les chapitres déjà publiés, donc si vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographes ou des anomalies dans l'histoire, dites le, je corrigerai.

Et le bouton vert est inoffensif.


	4. Il faut Tenir !

Chapitre 4 terminé, et, comme promis, il y a plus d'action. Je ne suis pas doué pour décrire les combats, et même si c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai fait, je ne suis pas très content du résultat.

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas D Grayman, sous aucune forme que ce soit. Sinon, Cross serait obligé de payer ses dettes.

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Allen descendit du train, puis aida Lenalee avec un sourire. Lorsque le groupe sortit de la gare, ils cherchent un restaurant capable de leur fournir assez de nourriture pour le jeune maréchal affamé. Après avoir pulvérisé le record mondial de tonnes de nourriture englouties par seconde, Allen demanda un téléphone et brancha Timcanpy dessus. Il contacta le Q.G pour son rapport hebdomadaire, et ce fut Komui qui décrocha.

« - Ah, Allen-kun, tu tombe bien, j'allais te joindre, _commença Komui, sans lui laisser le temps de débuter son rapport_. _Komui semblait essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru._ Je reviens d'une réunion d'urgence avec les Grands Maréchaux, les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Un groupe d'Akuma très important se dirige vers votre position. On a rappelé le Maréchal Tiedoll et l'Inspecteur Link, et les Finders se rassemblent dans l'Arche. Les préparatifs prendront encore six bonnes heures, les Akumas seront là dans trois. Maréchal Walker, vous et votre équipe avez ordre de tenir la ville le temps que l'Ordre Noir achève les préparatifs.

- Compris Monsieur, _répondit Allen. »_

Allen raccrocha et se précipita vers les autres exorcistes. Il leur expliqua la situation et leur donna ses ordres. « - Lenalee, contacte les Finders les plus proches et fait les rappliquer ici ! Lavi, vois s'il y a moyen de mettre les civils à l'abri, des souterrains ou autres... Bookman, les Akumas arriveront par le sud, essayez de trouver une position où on pourrait les arrêter ! Je vais voir le maire. » Le groupe se sépara et Allen fila vers la mairie.

Après avoir à moitié arraché la porte de la mairie, Allen trouva le maire, lui expliqua la situation et ce qu'il attendait de lui. Le pauvre maire, n'ayant pas encore digéré les informations, se contenta d'obéir, et bientôt, la population, sous la surveillance des gendarmes, se réfugia dans les bâtiments repérés par Lavi. Lenalee revint rapidement avec une dizaine de Finders. Allen leur donna l'ordre de protéger la population et ils rejoignirent Bookman pour mettre en place une stratégie de défense. Bookman avait repéré le terrain, et conclut qu'ils n'y avait pas de position aisément défendable, ils se contentèrent donc d'attendre les Akumas à l'entrée de la ville.

Allen fut le premier à apercevoir les Akumas, ils étaient plus nombreux qu'à Edo, mais étaient majoritairement constitués de Level 1, 2 et 3, avec malheureusement une dizaines de Level 4, facilement reconnaissable en blanc. Ce qui inquiéta le plus les exorcistes était l'organisation dont faisaient preuve les Akumas. Il y avait 10 groupes apparent, un pour chaque level 4, plus un autre groupe, celui-ci constitué de Skull (les magiciens du Comte) et d'Akumas Géants.

Soudain, un homme sortit des rangs des Akumas, il était vêtu de blanc, des pieds à la tête, et arborait sur son torse le pentacle noir, symbole des Akumas. Il s'avança jusqu'à être bien visible par les exorcistes, et Bookman sursauta quand il vit ce qu'il avait dans la main.

« - Une Lame Noire, Il a une Lame Noire !, _s'exclama le vieil archiviste._

- Je constate que rien ne t'échappe, Bookman, _répliqua l'homme._ Permettez moi de me présenter, je suis le Capitaine de la Garde Noire, au service du Comte Millénaire, Alexander. C'est un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance, Maréchal Allen Walker, Exorciste Lenalee Lee, Bookman et Bookman Junior.

- Vous êtes humain., _constata Allen._

- En effet, je suis humain, entièrement et complètement humain, et je sert le Comte millénaire depuis maintenant 500 ans. La magie peut faire bien des choses.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces Lames Noires dont Bookman parlait ?

- Ce sont des épées forgées dans de la Dark Matter pure. Très rares, elles sont du même niveau qu'une arme Anti-Akuma portée par un compatible., _répondit Bookman._

- Que voulez vous ?, _demanda Allen._

- Et bien, Maréchal, je suis venu vous proposer une solution pacifique à cette situation. Vous me remettez vos innocences respectives ainsi que Lenalee Lee, et vous pourrez partir en vie. Dans le cas contraire, j'ai bien peur que vous ne mourriez tous. _Pendant un moment, Allen, le regard plein de colère, donna l'impression qu'il allait tuer l'insolent sur-le-champ. Puis il se maitrisa._

- Je n'accepterai pas un marché pareil. Vous ne poserez jamais vos sales pattes sur Lenalee, pas plus que nous vous abandonnerons nos innocences. _Répliqua Allen, furieux de la proposition._

- Les choses sont dites, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance.... »

Alexander n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il dut esquiver un serpent de flammes. Lavi avait apparemment décidé de mettre un terme à la conversation. Il se replia en hâte, pendant qu'un groupe d'akumas, mené par un Level 4, se rua sur les exorcistes. Allen eut à peine le temps de crier ses ordres (« Lenalee, avec moi sur le Level 4 ! Bookman et Lavi, attaquez le reste ! »). Et la mêlée commança.

La première vague était principalement constitué d'un millier de Level 1 et 2, qui ne représentaient aucune forme de menace pour un exorciste entrainé, Lavi et Bookman n'eurent donc pour seul problème que leur nombre, qui diminua rapidement à coup de _Heaven Compass_ et de Sceau de Feu. Allen et Lenalee eurent plus de problèmes avec le Level 4, mais finirent par le détruire. Allen jeta un coup d'œil à Lavi, qui lui répondit avec deux doigts levés. Une heure de passée, plus que deux à tenir.

La seconde vague vint, vit et fut vaincu plus lentement que la première. Lorsque le dernier Akuma fut détruit, Lenalee haletait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ses_ Darks Boots_ lui prenaient trop d'énergie. Elle se redressa à l'approche d'Allen, et refusa tout net de rester en arrière pour se reposer. Elle reprit le combat sous le regard inquiet d'Allen. Le Level 4 de la troisième vague, ayant remarqué que l'exorciste s'était soudain immobilisée, repoussa Allen brutalement et se rua sur elle.

Lenalee ne pouvait plus bouger, ses jambes étaient de plombs. Elle ne put que regarder l'Akuma se diriger vers elle, impitoyable héraut de mort. Elle ferma les yeux, puis entendit le bruit d'une épée brisée résonner sinistrement sur le champ de bataille. Ensuite, Lenalee sentit du sang asperger son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la propulsa à un niveau d'horreur jamais atteint dans ses pires cauchemars. Allen s'était interposé entre elle et le Level 4, le bras de ce dernier avait brisé Exorcism et s'était enfoncé dans le corps du maudit. Le Level 4 se dégagea et Lenalee se précipita vers le Maréchal agonisant.

« - Allen, Allen,_ s'écria-t-elle, désespérée._

- Lenalee, tu... vas... bien ? _Articula-t-il._

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Allen ?_, sanglota-t-elle.  
_

- Simple... Je... t'aime, Lenalee.

- Je t'aime aussi Allen. »_ Il s'évanouit._

Lenalee s'effondra en sanglot, le corps de son aimé dans les bras. Elle regarda le Level 4 lever son bras, puis elle entendit soudain « _Mugen, Nigento ! Maker of Eden ! Activation »_

Les renforts étaient arrivé.

* * *

Voila, Allen et Lenalee se sont déclaré leurs flammes, il leur en aura fallut du temps ^^.

Comme je le disais, je suis mécontent du chapitre, donc si vous avez des conseils pour améliorer tout ça, n'hésitez pas, j'en ait besoin.

Un petit cilc sur le bouton vert en bas serait pas de refus.

Au prochain chapitre et merci d'avoir lu.


	5. Judgement

Voici le cinquième chapitre, en provenance directe de mes heures de révisions (Comment ça, c'est pas des révisions ?). Au fait, merci pour les reviews.

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas D Gray-man, de quelque manière que ce soit. Sinon, Komui serait privé de café. (pas pu penser à autre chose, désolé)

* * *

Lenalee cligna des yeux. Devant elle se tenait Kanda, qui avait bloqué l'attaque du Level 4 avec un de ses sabres, et enfoncé le deuxième dans le corps de l'Akuma. Pendant que Kanda le finissait, Noise Marie prit délicatement Allen et, suivi de Lenalee, l'amena près du Maréchal Tiedoll et de Miranda. Lorsque Tiedoll vit la blessure de son collègue, il secoua la tête, l'air sombre, mais laissa Miranda utiliser son _Time Record._

_Pendant ce temps :_

Allen regarda, l'air méfiant, la silhouette noir assise devant le piano blanc. Il se trouvait dans la salle du Quatorzième, mais comment était-il arrivé là ?. Le Quatorzième se retourna et commença son speech.

« - Tu sais, Allen, si tu continue à être blessé comme çà, tu vas mourir avant que je ne puisse prendre possession de toi. Cela me contrarierai beaucoup.

- Où somme nous ? Dans l'Arche ?

- Nous sommes dans ton..., non, nous sommes dans Notre esprit. C'est ici que j'attends mon heure. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de t'expliquer plus en détails, tu vas bientôt repartir, et je voulais te dire ceci : La prochaine fois que tu te fera tuer sera la dernière. Par deux fois, l'Innocence t'a sauvé. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je tuerai Lenalee Lee pour asseoir mon emprise sur ton esprit.... »

Allen n'eut pas le temps de répondre que tout devint noir à nouveau.

_De retour sur le champ de bataille :_

Miranda allait activé son Innocence lorsque _Judgement_, toujours accroché à la hanche du mourant, se mit à luire, d'une lueur verte. La lueur se dirigea lentement vers la blessure d'Allen, et, sous les yeux des exorcistes médusés, la blessure se résorba lentement. Une fois que la blessure fut refermé, la lueur se dirigea vers _Exorcism_ et entreprit de reformé l'épée. Quand ce fut fini, la lumière retourna dans Judgement.

Allen prit soudain une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Lenalee fondit de nouveau en larme et serra Allen dans ses bras, si fort que le jeune Maréchal se demanda si elle ne cherchait pas à lui briser les os. Pendant que le ressuscité réconfortait l'exorciste, le Maréchal Tiedoll sourit et retourna à la bataille. Il mettrai les choses au clair plus tard, et il était évident que ni Allen, ni Lenalee ne pouvaient faire plus pour cette bataille.

Alexander, enragé par l'apparition des renforts de l'Ordre Noir, donna l'ordre à deux groupes d'Akumas et au groupe de Skulls/Akuma géants d'attaquer. Tiedoll ordonna alors au groupe de Crows, mené par Link de s'occuper des Skulls, pendant que Marie, Kanda, Chaodji et Krory, prendraient un groupe d'Akumas et que les 3ème exorcistes auraient l'autre. « La bataille s'annonce dure », songea Tiedoll, en se préparent à affronter les Akumas géants et les Levels 4.

Les Finders qui étaient arrivés de l'Arche entreprirent d'établir un périmètre de sécurité autour du groupe d'Allen. Rapidement, Bookman et Lavi retournèrent à la bataille, suivis de Lenalee, tandis que Allen s'était de nouveau évanoui, cette fois, d'épuisement pur.

Tant bien que mal, la vague fut finalement repoussé, les Crows n'ayant fait qu'une bouchée des Skulls et Tiedoll deux des Akumas géants. Alexander rassembla ses 4 derniers groupes et chargea les exorcistes affaiblis, l'épée à la main. Il se dirigea vers l'épéiste brun qui avait sauvé l'arrogant petit Maréchal, avec l'intention de le tuer.

Kanda aperçu un humain brandissant une épée entièrement noire, du pommeau à la lame. L'homme s'arrêta en face de lui et dit : « Je me présente, je suis au service du Comte Millé... » Il n'en dit pas plus, forcé de bloquer Mugen avec sa lame. Kanda répondit : « Je me fous de qui tu es, les morts n'ont pas besoin de m'être présentés. » Et il entreprit d'essayer de découper l'homme en rondelles avec Mugen.

Après quelques échanges, Alexander dit : « C'est inutile, tu ne pourras jamais me tuer ». Il bloqua les lames de Kanda et les maintins avec la sienne de tel manière que leurs regard se croisent. Grossière erreur ! Kanda répliqua « Tche _! Mugen ! Première illusion ! Insectes de l'Enfer !_ » Les illusions de Kanda passèrent à travers le corps du Capitaine, qui tomba face contre terre et ne bougea plus. Kanda songea " Ce type est au service du Comte ? Il ne sait même pas tenir correctement une épée !!! ".

Il allait s'attaquer à un autre ennemi lorsque Alexander se releva. Il avait 5 trous béants dans son corps, 5 points vitaux, mais continuait à bouger. Il s'exclama « Pauvre fou, aucun homme ne peux me tuer ! (nda : ça vous dit quelque chose ?) » et contre attaqua.

Kanda, tout en bloquant les pathétiques attaques du Capitaine, réfléchissai à un moyen de tuer l'importun. Il choisit de mettre un peu plus de puissance. «_ Mugen ! Troisième Illusion ! Taboo ! _» Les Marques au dessous de ses yeux eurent à peine le temps d'apparaitre qu'Alexander tomba, tête la première, suivi des bras, puis du buste, et enfin des jambes. En 6 endroits différents.

Cette fois ci, le combat fut bien fini. Lenalee se rua vers Allen qui reprenait conscience, et bientôt, les exorcistes et Tiedoll se rassemblèrent près du jeune Maréchal. Le miraculé n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Timcanpy ouvrit la sienne et fit apparaître un hologramme de Cross.

« - Yo, imbécile d'apprenti, si tu vois ce message, c'est que tu as _Judgement_ en ta possession et que tu t'es encore fais tué. _Judgement_ t'a sauvé, tu es maintenant son nouveau compatible. Je t'ai laissé quelques dettes, trois ou quatre milliards de guinéa, donc t'étonnes pas quand tu recevras les factures. Bye ! »

Il disparut. Un grongement familier se fit entendre. Les exorcistes se mirent à rire et Lenalee, serrent toujours un Allen rouge de honte, l'embrassa. Ils se mirent en route pour la ville, où ils festoyèrent aux frais de la population.

* * *

Bon voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé. Cat1991, je vais pouvoir mettre du MarieXMiranda.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. R&R.

Le prochain chapitre sera publié soit Jeudi, soit ce week-end.

Au prochain chapitre.

Juste une petite note pour dire que j'ai modifié deux trois ptits trucs dans les chapitres précédents. Rien de particulier, juste pour améliorer légèrement la qualité.


	6. Le secret des Bookmens

Salut, voici, avec un peu de retard, le chapitre 6 de cette fic, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'on peut comprendre le titre. Je remercie Cat1991 pour la relecture du chapitre et la correction de mes fautes diverses et variées. R&R

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas D Gray-man, sinon, qu'est ce que Link prendrait.

* * *

Après avoir pillé les réserves de nourriture de la ville, dû en particulier à un Allen affamé ( « Se faire tuer, ça creuse, hein Allen ? »,_avait plaisanté Lavi_), les exorcistes se rassemblèrent dans un salon, généreusement prêté par la ville.

Allen s'était assis dans un fauteuil, Lenalee sur ses genoux. Marie et Miranda étaient à peu près dans la même position sur un autre. On avait laissé à Kanda le choix de partager un des canapés avec Tiedoll ou Lavi. Au grand dam de son maitre, le samouraï choisit de s'installer avec Lavi, qui entreprit aussitôt de tresser les cheveux du brun. Le porteur de Mugen mit fin aux activités du Bookman Junior en lui appliquant Mugen sous la gorge. Chaogi prit place à coté de son maitre, Bookman et Link s'assirent dans des fauteuils. Ce dernier prit la parole :

« - Nous n'avons pas retrouvé le corps de l'humain que Kanda a tué, ni son épée. Cela aurait pu être une mine de renseignement et marquer un tournant décisif dans la guerre...

- Comme d'habitude, Central ne pense qu'au pouvoir, _l'interrompit le Maréchal Tiedoll, irrité._ Cette bataille aurai pu très mal tourné. Nous avons appliqués les procédures que Central a établit en cas d'attaque massive contre un groupe d'exorciste, et cela a faillit nous mener au désastre. Si nous étions arrivé une minute plus tard, le Maréchal Walker et Lenalee Lee seraient morts, probablement suivis par Bookman et Lavi. _Kanda, à l'instar des autres exorcistes, était stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait vu son maitre hausser la voix, ni critiquer ouvertement Central. Le vieux peintre continua._

Je ne crois pas qu'il ait été nécessaire d'attendre que votre groupe et les crowds arrivent pour que mon groupe et moi même allions prêter main forte au Maréchal Walker. De plus, nous avons l'Arche, ce qui implique de pouvoir se déplacer librement. Le Maréchal Nine ou Sokaro aurait très bien pu venir combattre ici, sans que le QG ne soit réellement menacé. Je pense donc qu'il faut revoir entièrement les procédures d'urgence. Je vous suggère de faire part de mes propos à l'Inspecteur Leverrier.

- Je lui ferais part de vos... remarques, Monsieur. Maréchal Walker, je pense que Central souhaiterait effectuer des tests pour savoir comment vous avez pu vous synchroniser avec _Judgement_ et aussi élucider le mystère de votre « résurrection ».

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter, Inspecteur Link. _, répondit froidement Allen._ Voyez vous, les Grands Maréchaux m'ont donné l'ordre clair et précis d'escorter Bookman et Lavi jusqu'à leur point de rassemblement, ainsi que de veiller sur Lenalee. Ayant déjà subi les « tests » de Central, je suis en mesure d'affirmer que je ne serai pas en conditions d'assurer les missions qui m'ont été confiées si jamais je les effectuais. _Le silence tomba, jusqu'à ce que Miranda, dans les bras de Marie, demande timidement :_

- Pardonnez moi, je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi l'épée avait une si grande valeur. C'est juste un bout de ferraille, non ?

- Les Lames Noires sont l'une des inventions les plus puissantes du Comte. Tellement puissantes que pour la seule et unique fois dans l'Histoire, nous, les Bookmens, sommes intervenu directement. Pendant la trêve, nous avons activement recherché ces Lames, et nous les avons toutes récupérer. Depuis que j'ai pris le nom de Bookman, ma tâche, parmi d'autre, était de m'assurer que personne ne les fassent revenir. Il en existe 10. J'ai confié chacune des Lames à un gardien, membre de notre ordre. Depuis peu, je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'aucun d'entre eux. C'était la raison de notre départ. Maintenant, je sais ce qui leur est arrivé.

- Mais, Panda, _l'interrompit Lavi_, cela signifie qu'Il est rompu. Tu sais ce que ça implique.

- Oui._ Bookman ne réagit pas à la pique de Lavi._ Pour la première fois de l'Histoire, notre Pacte de neutralité est rompu. Nous avons été attaqués. Cela signifie une chose. Les Bookmens vont rentrer en guerre. « _Je suis le Bookman qui a détruit 7000 ans de neutralité et qui va prendre part à l'Histoire. Je vais devoir laisser Lavi être l'écrivain de mon histoire. » , songea Bookman. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Bookman ne reprenne._

- La raison pour laquelle nous avons subtilisé les Lames est qu'elles sont prophétisées comme les armes qui permettront la libération du plus grand ennemi de Dieu. Correctement utilisées par un adepte du Grand Art (la magie), elles sont capables de libérer Satan de sa prison infernale.

**- Ainsi, c'est donc ce que le Comte avait en tête. Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu se débarrasser de moi !** _La voix résonna dans la tête d'Allen, qui, inconsciemment, resserra sa prise sur Lenalee. Elle lui jeta un regard intriguée. Il fit signe que tout allait bien, et elle reporta son attention sur Bookman._

**- Oh, tu peux m'entendre ? Voila qui est intéressant. N'ai pas peur pour ta petite chérie, mon heure n'est pas encore venu. Je t'avertirais, car, contrairement à mes frères, je hais la fourberie. Plutôt ironique pour le Traître, non ? Dans tous les cas, tu seras conscient lorsque je prendrais le contrôle. **_La voix disparut, et Allen, secoué, reporta son attention sur Bookman._

- Maréchal Walker, j'aimerais que nous nous en tenions au plan prévu. Nous rejoindrons l'ordre demain, et j'aimerais que vous veniez. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez voir. Et miss Lenalee aussi....

* * *

Voila, le chapitre 6 est terminé et je suis arrivé au point où les OCs vont arrivés. Je pense en mettre 3, peut-être 4.

Une petite précision, Bookman parle souvent de l'ordre dans ce chapitre. Il s'agit de l'Ordre des Bookmens, pas de l'Ordre Noir.

Et une remarque, je suis désolé si j'ai ou je vais choquer certaines personnes au sujet de Dieu et de Satan. Mes connaissances en matière de religion sont équivalentes à celles de Kanda en matière d'humour. Je n'ai pas fait de cathéchisme, donc si je fais une grosse erreur à ce sujet, surtout dites le moi. J'aimerais que ma fic soit un minimum crédible.

Merci d'avoir lu et à ce week end pour le prochain chapitre.


	7. Discussion nocturne

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusque là, à ceux qui ont review et à Cat1991 pour la correction. Et maintenant place au septième chapitre ( et au septième ciel pour nos deux tourtereaux ).

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas D Gray-man, sinon ce qui va suivre se serait déjà passé dans le mangas.

#######################################################################################################################l

Bookman ne voulant pas en dire plus ce soir là, les exorcistes partirent se coucher, tandis que Link partit faire son rapport à Central, emmenant son groupe, les 3èmes exorcistes, ainsi que les crowds.

Il restait donc le groupe Tiedoll, le groupe Walker, Miranda et Krory. Ils se répartirent dans les chambres, la plupart des exorcistes dans des chambres simples, et Marie, avec la bénédiction de son maitre, avec Miranda.

Allen accompagna Lenalee jusqu'à sa chambre, et fut soudainement entrainé dans la chambre de l'exorciste. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et déclara :

« - Allen, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Lenalee... Tout va bien.

- …. Tu me mens, Allen. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète, mais tu réalises que tu ne fais que m'inquiéter davantage ? _Allen était piégé, il refusait de lui parler du Quatorzième, mais son refus la faisait s'inquiéter aussi. Lenalee, sentant la résistance d'Allen, se dégagea et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle refusait d'être protégée comme une petite fille. _

- Allen Walker, dis moi ce qui ne va pas_, dit-elle en activant son innocence. _Ou sinon..._, menaça-t-elle. C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Maréchal, il l'avait mise en colère._

- D'accord, d'accord, Lenalee... Je vais te le dire. _Elle désactiva son innocence et le força à s'assoir sur son lit, ses mains couvrant celles d'Allen. Il reprit._

- C'est le Quatorzième, _sanglota-t-il,_ il gagne du terrain... _Lenalee, sentant la douleur d'Allen, le serra fort dans ses bras. Le jeune homme la serra en retour. _Quand j'étais évanoui, il m'a parlé, il m'a dit que, quand il prendra le contrôle, il te tuera. _Il resserra encore son étreinte et Lenalee lui caressa les cheveux._

- Allen, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne perdras pas. Tout ira bien...

- Lenalee, tu ne comprends pas, je sais qu'il gagne du terrain. Tout à l'heure, je l'ai entendu dans ma tête... J'ai peur, Lenalee... Peur de tuer la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.... Peur de te perdre... _Il continua de sangloter, s'accrochant à Lenalee, qui, en retour, le laissa pleurer sur son épaule. C'était donc ça qui le tracassait, réalisa-t-elle, mais elle ne laisserait pas un ridicule petit Noah se mettre entre son Allen et elle._

- Allen, regarde moi... _Il obtempéra. _Je ne laisserai pas un minable Noah se mettre entre nous. Je t'aime, Allen, et j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

**- Eh bien, elle a du caractère, ta ptite chérie. C'en est presque une honte de devoir la tuer. Profites bien des moments que tu passes avec elle, ils te sont comptés.... **_Allen s'était raidi en entendant la voix, Lenalee, comprenant aussitôt, prit les choses en main._

- Shhhh, Allen... »

Lenalee l'embrassa tendrement, et le contact des douces lèvres de l'exorciste dissipa une partie de la tension d'Allen. Il se plongea dans le baiser, et, la poussant gentiment, l'allongea sur le lit. Dans cette chambre d'hôtel, Allen et Lenalee exprimèrent enfin les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

_Plus tard, dans la nuit :_

Kanda était à la porte de l'auberge, les bruits dans la chambre de Lenalee l'avait tenu éveillé, il était donc parti méditer. Bien qu'il détestait cordialement Moyashi, son cœur, caché derrière son armure de glace, décida de le laisser tranquille pour cette nuit. Soudain il vit une ombre s'approcher de l'auberge. Il la rejoignit discrètement, et quand il l'eut reconnue, il s'exclama tout haut, surpris :  
« Alors toi, dans le genre obstiné... », et dégaina Mugen.

Alexander dégaina sa propre épée et bloqua le premier coup que Kanda lui porta. Le deuxième, trop rapide, lui coupa la main qui tenait l'épée, et Alexander ne put réprimer un cri de douleur. Ce même cri fut suffisant pour tirer instantanément tous les exorcistes de leur sommeil. Bookman et Tiedoll furent les premiers à arriver sur place, Allen et Lenalee, les derniers, finissant de s'habiller. Alexander, après avoir perdu sa main d'épée, sut qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, le samouraï étant bien trop rapide, il fut donc encerclé par les exorcistes.

* * *

Le passage Alexander/Kanda est là pour faire progresser un peu l'histoire. Cat m'a dit que Marie lui semblait trop timide pour dormir avec Miranda. Dans cette fic, Marie et Miranda sont déjà en couple. Mon histoire est basée sur Allen et Lenalee, donc je voulais pas trop m'attarder sur Marie et Miranda. Voilà.

Et, au fait, Alexander est un des OC de ma fic, je viens de décider de le garder finalement.

Je ne peux pas dire quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, car les examens approchent, et la semaine risque d'être mouvementée. Au plus tard, je posterais dimanche ou lundi prochain.

Et le bouton vert n'est pas Kanda, il ne vous fera pas de mal.


	8. Sceau des Bookmen

Salut, un huitième chapitre un peu court, mais je manque un peu d'inspiration et de temps, dû aux examens en cours. Encore merci à Cat1991 pour la correction.

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas D Gray-man.

* * *

Allen examina Alexander attentivement. Hier, il n'avait rien ressenti, mais maintenant, c'est comme s'il le connaissait, sans pouvoir mettre une identitée sur le visage.

**« - Alors le vieux renard est toujours en vie ! Il était l'un des meilleurs Brokers du Comte qui l'a fait immortaliser en récompense, par mes soins. Tous les Akumas qu'il avait sous ses ordres, c'est lui qui les a vendus au comte. Lorsque j'ai trahi le Comte, il fut le seul à ne pas réellement me traquer. C'est un homme d'honneur, à sa façon. Il ne revient jamais sur une promesse...**_ Le Quatorzième se tut. Alexander, ayant remarqué le regard d'Allen, prit la parole._

- D'après ce que je sais, tu portes la mémoire du Traitre, non ?

- En quoi ça te concerne ?,_ répliqua Lavi_

- Ça me concerne dans le fait que je le cherche. _Répondit Alexander sans quitter Allen des yeux._

- Et dans quel but ? _Demanda le maudit._

- Des réponses. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a trahi le Comte ni pourquoi celui-ci me confie quelque chose d'aussi précieux qu'une Lame, en sachant pertinemment bien que je suis loyal au Quatorzième jusqu'à la mort.

**- Simple, il veut que je te tue. **_La voix, froide comme l'espace, parla par la bouche d'Allen, immobile et dont les yeux paniqués roulaient dans leurs orbites. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Allen se retrouva sous la menace des diverses innocences des exorcistes, à l'exception notable de Kanda, qui menaçait toujours Alexander, et de Lenalee, incapable de se résoudre à tuer Allen._

**- Holà... Du calme, du calme. J'ai juste pris le contrôle de sa voix, car j'ai des choses à dire, et je sais qu'il ne vous les dira jamais. C'est une chose que je ne peux pas faire longtemps, car il se démène comme un diable pour reprendre le contrôle.**

- Dis ce que tu as à dire tu bouges et on te tue. _Déclara Tiedoll._

**- Entendu. Comme c'est de mon pouvoir que viens l'immortalité d'Alexander, le Comte ne peut pas la lui retirer. Moi seul peux donc tuer Alexander, et je l'aurais fait s'il avait tenté de tuer mon hôte. Il lui a confié la Lame pour le faire apparaître comme une menace à mes yeux. **_Allen sursauta et ses yeux se posèrent sur les differentes innocences pointées vers lui._

- Euuh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme çà ?

- Nous devons l'emmener à l'ordre. _S'exclama Bookman._ Lavi ! Scelle le. »

Lavi leva sa main gauche, et regarda Allen d'un air désolé. « Pardon Allen, mais ça doit être fait ». Il leva son index et son majeur, repliant les autres doigts et commença son incantation. Des symboles magiques apparurent autour d'Allen, qui perdit rapidement connaissance. Kanda, anticipant la réaction de Lenalee, lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de rejoindre son amant.

Lavi retira son cache-œil. Les symboles qui entouraient Allen furent rapidement absorbés par l'œil droit de Lavi, qui devint blanc. Tant que Lavi ne brisera pas le sceau, Allen ne se réveillera pas.

« - Nous partons, Maréchal Tiedoll. _Dit Bookman. Il fit un signe à Lenalee, qui partit rassembler ses affaires et celles d'Allen._

- Kanda, emmène le manchot et pars avec Bookman. Si Alexander résiste.., _dit le Maréchal. Marie partit chercher les affaires du samurai pendant que Kanda prit Alexander par le bras et se rapprocha de Bookman._

- Rassemblez vous autour de moi. Je vais nous téléporter jusqu'à l'ordre. »

Une fois que les exorcistes furent prêts, Allen étant porté par Lavi, Bookman commença son incantation. Dans un flash de lumière, le groupe réapparut dans une pièce éclairée par des torches. Sur le sol étaient gravés des symboles magiques, permettant probablement la téléportation. Lavi s'exclama :

« - Bienvenue au Quartier Général de l'Ordre des Bookmens ! Merci d'avoir choisi la compagnie Panda Téléportation ! »

Bookman était trop fatigué pour réagir, il ordonna à Lavi :

" - Emmène les en bas, je vais chercher les autres. Le Rituel doit commencer le plus tôt possible."

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce que ce Rituel peut bien être ? Des idées ?

Anyway, le prochain chapitre sera pour Jeudi, quand j'en aurais fini avec mes examens.


End file.
